Flame of Love Never Dies
by NaniNeko
Summary: Rated T for mature themes. Anyone about age 15 should be mature enough to handle it. Sasuke's girlfriend has been gone for two years. He receives a letter claiming her return. With a new girlfriend of one year, what's he to do? Past love or present girl?


**Dearest Sasuke,**

**It's been far too long. I have so much to tell you. Where to start? I'm not sure, so I'll start here: My brother and I visited the capital yesterday. It was amazing! I've never seen buildings so tall or lights so bright other than the summer sunshine. Everything is so fast moving, it's hard to find a moment to think. I found myself lost in both the large streets and conversation several times in just a single day. Despite that, we had a lovely time. I wish you were there with me. In fact, I've decided you'll come with me one day and we'll see the sights together!**

**Right now I'm in Suna and man is it hot! It's not so amazing here but big brother needed to come to pick something up. I can't wait to return to Konoha. And guess what!**

**In two weeks, I'll be returning! I can't wait to see you again! It feels like it's been forever since I saw your face, or held your hand, or hugged you close and kissed your lips. It's been what, at least a year! A year and a half, two almost? No matter! Next month, I'll be returning home!**

**Lets meet up, like always at our special place, hm?**

**Love always,**

**Kokoro**

**P.S. Remember this date: 8/14.**

Sasuke stared down at the letter in his hands. His heart hammered violently in his chest as he read it over twice, thrice, and even a forth time. She was coming back...his - his Kokoro-chan was going to come back to Konoha. Head spinning, Sasuke took a couple steps back and reached out blindly for the back of his chair before sitting down in it. He placed the letter on the side of his desk and lowered his face to his hands.

She was coming back. Of course, he expected her to one day come back, but not so soon after almost two years of scarce letters. He knew it wasn't her fault; she was busy, traveling with her brother and helping him with his work. He wouldn't doubt it if some nights she was too tired to even pick up a pen. And now... He felt her words rekindle that flame that burned for her inside of him after having buried it a year ago when he figured she wasn't going to be back any time soon.

He wished, for moments on end that she was there now, with arms wide open for him to come to. To scoop her up and swing her around. To bring her close and kiss her senseless in their reunion.

Sasuke checked the date that the letter was written. It was dated at July 28th. Even less than a month now since she wrote that. He glanced up at the date now. August 5th. He had about a week until she came back. He wasn't ready. His stomach turned and all of a sudden he felt nauseous, like he might throw up his lunch and crawl into a dark hole to hide until he was ready.

So caught up in his thoughts, Sasuke didn't even notice his bedroom door open and the soft steps the cautiously bounced towards him until small hands found their way onto his back. Sasuke jumped, a small gasp like hiccup erupting from his lips.

"Sasuke-kun, is something wrong?" a soft sugar sweet giggle met his ears. "Don't tell me you're stressing yourself out again...I thought you promised no more overworking." Her fingers reached up and brushed his bangs back and travelled down the bath of his scalp.

A thick swelling occurred in his throat. "I..." He choked out. He took a second to clear his throat before replying. "I'm fine, Sakura."

The young woman walked around his chair. Her fingers slipped under his chin and pulled his head up so he was looking up into her slowly declining face. Her lips brushed against his, capturing a kiss and holding it there for several seconds before pulling away. "I'm always here for you, baby."

Sasuke's lips quivered as she let go of his face. He pressed his lips into a straight line to get ahold of himself. He was definitely not ready to see Kokoro again. Not by a long shot.

"Hey, whats this?" He heard Sakura asked, curiously.

Sasuke turned his head and looked over. Following her gaze she noticed her staring at the open letter on his desk from Kokoro. Sasuke quickly reached over and snatched it up into his hands. "Nothing. Just a letter from an old friend." To Sasuke's relief, Sakura pulled her hand back with a nod.

"Oh, cool." She smiled, forgetting about the letter. "I think someone needs to relax," She said, trailing a finger across his chest. I don't know what your letter says, but don't think about it, for now." Her arms wrapped his arms around her, trying to do just that. He did need to relax. He placed his arms back around her, feeling strangely out of place as they held one another.

Butterflies fluttered around rapidly in the pit of her stomach. Kokoro leaned back against the brick wall by the old cafe on 7th street. Not many people went there anymore and it made for a perfect, silent and relaxing meeting place out of the way from the busy-bodies of the city.

Her long violet colored hair was brushed neatly down, small strands draping over her shoulders, the rest placed against her back, brushing against her waist. On the left side there was a black weave braided into a small section of her hair; a 'friendship' charm of sorts that Sasuke gave her years ago. She nervously rubbed her hands together behind her back. She was afraid as to what he might think, seeing her after all that time. A million questions buzzed around in her head. Did he still remember everything? Did he want to see her again? Did he get her letter? What would he think when he came? ...Would he even come?

Unclasping her hands, Kokoro brought them up and clutched them together under her chin. The top of her blouse crunched a bit as she tried to calm herself down with some deep breaths. Her blouse consisted of a white button down shirt and a purple tank-top underneath it. Hugging her hips was a lose, mid-thigh length purple plaid skirt. Nervously, she glanced around the area, hoping to catch a glimpse of a familiar picture of black raven hair.

"Sasuke..." She whispered hopefully as the time passed. Her nerves died down and she was replaced with dread. He wasn't coming? She looked down at her watch, surprised to see she'd been standing there for a couple hours already with not a single sign. It was possible he forgot. Sad, but possible and understandable. He probably had other things going on. She couldn't expect him to drop all of that because she was returning. She did one more sweep of the area before determining that he wasn't going to show up. Her chest ached at the realization. Finally, she turned and started to slowly remove herself from the scene, as if going slow would some how bring him to her.

Sasuke mentally beat himself. Damn Sakura for distracting him all day! Though Kokoro never specified a time, he assumed noon, the time they always met. He was hoping to make his way over there about that time, but Sakura had caught him and demanded he spend the day with her, shopping and snuggling. Her idea of a mini-date.

The old cafe was at least a half hour run from downtown, where Sakura forced him to go shopping. Right after her parents picked her up he raced for the cafe, hoping he wasn't too late. Two years... She was home and he needed to see her. Not wanted; needed.

Sasuke came to a stop in front of the brick wall. He glanced around, seeing no one leaning against the old bricks; no young girl with violet hair and a bright smile there to greet him. He missed her. Sasuke felt his chest get heavy as his heart sank into his stomach. Quickly, as a desperate last minute effort he scanned the crowd for her. After a moment his heart rose back into his chest, beating wildly as he caught sight of her from behind, walking away, head downcast. "Kokoro?" Sasuke called towards her, making his voice travel. He could only hope that was her and not someone else that looked like her.

To his relief, she stopped, her back straightening and her head popping up. She turned every which way before turning and looking behind her. Sasuke gazed into her vibrant purple eyes and knew instantly that it was her. A warm smile crossed over his face as he watched her lips quiver before a large smile broke out on her face. She turned around completely and ran over to him.

Sasuke felt an excited shiver run down his spine as he opened his arms for her to jump into. He couldn't wait to touch her again and make sure that it wasn't an illusion. Seconds later, Kokoro came up to Sasuke and jumped, throwing her arms around him.

"Sasuke!" Kokoro exclaimed.

Before he could reply, Kokoro reached up and grabbed the sides of his face and their lips came crashing together. Sasuke felt his soul being pulled out from his body as their lips mashed together. His lips twitched under hers, massaging her lips as her did almost the same back. Sasuke took a breath through his nose as her fingers trailed down from the sides of his face to his neck and jaw, thumbs tracing the bone in his jaw. Sasuke felt his mouth pop open and Kokoro's tongue immediately began its probing of his mouth before finding his tongue. She slid her tongue up against his, trying to coax his to come and play with her. It didn't take Sasuke long to begin pushing back against the invading tongue. His tongue slid against hers, making it's way into her mouth. Her scent travelled up and tickled his nose.

A new perfume.

A small moan bubbled up from Kokoro's mouth. Sasuke felt another chill go down his back as the vibration hit his tongue and was transferred into his mouth. He held back a groan as he lifted Kokoro by the thighs and pushed her up against the brick wall. Kokoro made his life both a little more complicated and a little easier. Her legs willingly hooked around his waist as he moved her, but at the same time, her thighs squeezed his hips, stirring heat in his groin.

Warning bells went off in Sasuke's head. He pulled his lips back from hers, breaking the mouth to mouth connection. He took a second to catch his breath. "Kokoro," Sasuke breathed, swallowing thickly. "I can't. I can't do this." He felt his innards being ripped apart inside him as he faced the sad, cold truth.

Sasuke closed his eyes as Kokoro's fingers flipped through his hair, teasing the soft, sensitive spot on his head that always made him relax. Only she would know about it. He missed the small frown that grazed her lips, but he felt it as she leaned forward and pressed her lips to his forehead.

"What do you mean, you can't?" Kokoro asked. Her soft baby voice made the blood in his veins warm in an instant. "We've always...?"

Sasuke turned his gaze up to her, his eyes half lidded and down turned and a frown set on his lips. He might as well just begin digging his grave now. At first it seemed like a good idea. Now that she was back it only proved to him how stupid it was for him to even consider it... "You know that the one thing I'm not is a cheater." Sasuke licked his lips and placed his hands against Kokoro's hips, picking her up off him and placed her so her feet were on the ground. He reached up and pulled her hands away from him, more confusion growing on her face at his actions.

"Sasuke...I don't..." Her gaze centered in on their linked hands. "I don't think I understand what you're saying."

"I have a girlfriend."

And time froze. Sasuke stared down at Kokoro, trying to read her expression. He caught the slight quiver of her cherry lips. Her chest jerked once as she sucked in a sharp breath. Her eyes glistened, searching his own for someone to tell her it was just some mistake; that it was just some bad prank. Sasuke only wished he could tell her that, but it wasn't like that.

"Kokoro?" Sasuke asked. "I..." He frowned at her silence. But really, how could he expect her to know how to react to that? He couldn't.

Finally she spoke. "You have a girlfriend now?" She asked, her voice just above a quiet whisper. Sasuke barely caught the waver in her voice. He nodded his head in the affirmative. "I see," Kokoro replied. She swallowed and instantly turned her eyes away from his. "I'm sorry."

Sasuke frowned at that. "Sorry? For what? I should be sorry..." He should have been smart and waited for her. Instead, he went ahead and got himself a girlfriend one year after she'd been gone.

Kokoro shook her head, offering him a small smile. It wasn't the smile Sasuke liked to see. This one was weak and sullen, not bright and radiant like her others. "I...I should have known. I should have known you would. I shouldn't have suspected..." She shook her head, stopping her words right there.

Sasuke frowned. "No, Kokoro, its... I mean, its not as though I - Kokoro..." Sasuke stumbled over his words, not knowing what exactly he wanted to say to her, especially not now. Her fingers came up and pressed against his lips.

"Shhh, it's fine," Kokoro said. "I understand." She pulled away and there she went, again with her smile - the fake smile.

Sasuke wasn't buying that. He knew she was hurting from that. "K..." Sasuke stopped and looked down. "Sorry," He whispered.

Kokoro nodded. "I am too. Well...I - I'm glad I can still see you again. Just..." She touched her fingers together and tried to pull out her next words. "I...I hope we can still at least be friends. Or is that -"

"Thats fine!" Sasuke said quickly. "Friends, yeah. Of course we are."

Sasuke saw her nodded shortly towards the floor. "I should let you get back to your girl. I'm sorry I kept you from her for this."

"It's okay," Sasuke replied. "I'll talk you to later."

"Right," Kokoro whispered. Though she threw a smile at him, Sasuke sensed her throat was cracking. "I have to go - ja, Sasuke-ku...san."

Sasuke felt his heart constrict as he heard her change in ending for his name. He was always her sasuke-kun, or her sasuke dearest. Kokoro backed away, giving a small bow before turning away and briskly walking down the street. Sasuke watched her, his eyes aching from the desire to give into his emotions. If only he were smarter...

If only he said no rather than yes. If only he waited patiently for her return...

* * *

Kokoro hiccuped as soon as she turned the corner. Her lips parted, quivering, as she took in a deep breath of air as she tried to calm down. He didn't wait. She couldn't blame him, but she had promised she'd be back. She promised she'd write. She did. And now...

He had once said he loved her. Now, she wasn't sure if it was once real or once just a short "once". She mulled her muddy thoughts over in her head as she stumbled down the street towards the park. It was becoming late and more unlikely that anyone would be around there to see her.

Tears streamed down her face as she took her seat on one of the swings. As she thought, not a soul was there. It wouldn't be long until she had to return home, but her family could at least wait until she composed herself. What had happened was her problem, not theirs. She would deal with her broken heart without having to drag them into it and worry them.

A soft wind blew by, tickling her nose and stinging her eyes. With a soft sniffle she reached up and brushed her tears away and wiped her face with her sleeve. At least he didn't hate her. That was her only condolence. He hadn't pushed her away at first; he actually came; he seemed as though he wanted to see her again. He just wasn't hers anymore.

Kokoro hiccuped out a bitter laugh. His new girlfriend must be something.

Maybe after giving herself some time to recover she should go meet her and visit Sasuke again.

* * *

_What did she just say?_

_Sasuke stared at Kokoro, mouth agape. He stared down at her cherub face and watched her half-lidded gaze pick out dirt specks on the floor as they held back tears._

_"I...I don't know when I'll be back," She said, her voice cracking as she forced it past her lips in a coherent manner. "I don't really want to go, but I have to. My brother - Daito-oniisan needs my help with his business."_

_Sasuke swallowed the lump forming in his throat. "Oh." Oh. That was the only thing he could think to say to that. What could he say? Please don't go? Forget your brother and your family? Stay with me? He knew she couldn't and he wouldn't have been able to say that. He had nothing against her family. Her father was a strong, protective man of the people he was close to. Her brother, the eldest, was - to put it bluntly - amazing. On occasion, Sasuke would hang out with just Dai while waiting for Kokoro to become available to hang out. The man had no age discrimination. He could have a good time hanging out with anyone of any age. Her younger brother, Koi, was just someone Sasuke found was pretty damn adorable. He had the same round face as Kokoro, though he was only five years old and would probably lose that as he got older, unlike her. He was mischief in itself. The little boy never stopped finding something to get in trouble with. And then there was Kokoro's mother. She was...an older version of Kokoro, to put it simply. They carried very similar features and even the same toned voice, though Risa's voice often held more compassion and sweetness, which was everything she stood for. He remembered the day when Kokoro's family found out that he took her virginity. Nao, her father, and Dai were not happy about that. They had attempted to skin him alive and do other unmentionable things until Risa stepped in and scolded them. She wasn't happy herself to hear that at the age of fifteen they had sex, but she was more understanding and miraculously managed to return the atmosphere to its calming state._

_No. He couldn't stop her from having to leave to help them._

_Her small fingers came up and stroked the sides of his face. He could feel the tremble in her fingertips against his cheek and reached up, placing his bigger, more calloused hand around hers. He turned his head to the side and kissed her fingertips and palm._

_"I'll be back, Sasuke-kun."_

_Sasuke looked at her face again, stroking the palm of her hand with his thumb. "You sure you really will?" Sasuke asked her, his head spinning and heart crumbling in his chest._

_"Of course. I'll make sure I come back to you. Even if I have to find a way back myself, I swear I will!" Her declaration came out horse, but stronger than any of her other words. Sasuke felt his heart pound in his chest at her words._

_"Please do..." Sasuke said, giving her a very uncharacteristic plea._

_Her fingers went back to stroking his cheeks as she nodded, a small smile gracing her lips. "I will, I swear I will. Wait for me."_

_Sasuke lowered his head, pushing his forehead up against hers. "I'll wait forever if I have to. No one can take your place, I swear it." He whispered, taking her hand clenched in his and moving it down over his heart where it beat rapidly in his chest. He raised his gaze to her eyes, meeting her glossy orbs. His mouth went dry and his chest heaved. Without second thought he turned his head up and caught her lips in a deep kiss. Kokoro's lips formed a smile against his as they exchanged their passion. Her chest wracked slightly as her tears fell silently. Feeling the wetness against his cheek, Sasuke pulled back, leaving their lips grazing one another. He knew it was nothing he did that caused her tears. He felt as though he himself wanted to scream and cry and throw a fit like when he was younger. "Tonight. Stay one more night with me before you go."_

_Kokoro grabbed the back of his head and pushed their lips together again before pulling back and whispering against his lips; "I will."_

Sasuke opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling. Maybe he was a cheater. He had promised Kokoro he'd wait for her and after a measly year, tried forgetting her and got together with Sakura. How cheap was that? Sure, for a little while, focusing on Sakura helped him forget the pain Kokoro's leave left in him, but it was never really gone. Every time he saw a picture or even the color purple he was reminded of his late lover. It was a miracle that he actually managed to stop Sakura from finding out about his hidden desire to have his Kokoro back.

And now that she was back, what was he supposed to do? He should have thought this out way before hand. He couldn't just break up with Sakura because Kokoro was back. That wasn't a just reason. Its not like he didn't like the girl. Though he cared deeply for her he didn't love her like he thought he might be able to. He loved Kokoro. He couldn't possibly ever deny that. After two years of not seeing her and one of which those years were spent with another woman, his thoughts were occupied with his purple haired beauty.

A slight buzzing sound came from his left and broke him out from his thoughts. Sasuke rolled over and snatched the phone off from his bedside table before flipping it open.

Hey, baby.

Do you have any plans for today?

If not, lets get together.

Message sent from: Sakura

Time: 8:43 a.m.

Sasuke looked the message over before letting out a deep sigh. He needed to fix this mess he got himself into. Some how, someone was going to get hurt not matter what he did.

Yeah, sure. How's noon?

Message send from: Sasuke

Time: 9:02 a.m.

Sasuke tossed his phone to the side before dragging himself out of bed. He knew Sakura wouldn't object to noon. She never did. Ever.

* * *

Kokoro looked up at the doors to Sasuke's house. She didn't want to avoid him for too long. A week seemed to be sufficient enough time to collect her thoughts and courage back up. They were friends now. She continued to tell herself that as she waited. She knew how to be friends, she just didn't like it. She didn't like the pang it caused in her chest every time she thought about it and reminded herself that she was no longer his one and only, but some other girl had taken her place in just two short years.

"Please be home, Sasuke," Kokoro whispered before raising her hand and poking the doorbell with her finger. She heard the echo from the bell resonate outside the house walls and waited.

Several moments later the door knob turned and the door was pulled open. A young, pink haired woman opened the door and glanced around before turning her gaze down at Kokoro who stood several inches shorter than her. "Can I help you?" She asked.

Kokoro never recalled seeing this person in her life and especially not in Sasuke's house. She came to a single conclusion. "You must be Sasuke-san's girlfriend, right?" She asked, a pleasant smile masking the quiver of her lips. The girls face lit up a bit as she nodded, confirming Kokoro's suspicions. Why did she have to answer the door?

"Who are you?" The girl asked, not moving aside or inviting her in.

"Kokoro. An old friend of Sasuke-san. Since your here, he must be too. May I come in and see him?" Kokoro couldn't being herself to be mean and demanding even to someone that was ruining her chances of being back with Sasuke. It wasn't the girls fault Sasuke chose the girl instead of her.

Sakura observed Kokoro carefully as if she was sizing her up and comparing her to herself. Kokoro stood there, waiting, letting her. It wasn't as if Sakura's opinion of her had anything to do with Sasuke's own. Sakura finally opened her lips a minute later. The expression on her face told Kokoro she wasn't planning on making things easy for her. "Well, Kokoro right? You see the thing is Sasuke and I are busy right now. Could you come back some other-"

"Sakura, who is that?"

Kokoro's heart skipped a beat at the sound of Sasuke's voice. She wondered for a moment if he and Sakura were really busy or if that was just some half-lie that Sakura was coming up with to get rid of her.

Sakura looked at Sasuke over her shoulder, reaching up and placing her hand on the door as she got ready to close it. "No one really, Sasuke-kun." She made a move to close the door.

Kokoro's jaw locked. She shoved her hand forward and pressed her palm into the wood of the door, stopping Sakura from closing it on her. "I didn't know I was no one now," she said, her words slightly bitten towards Sakura. She gave a small push and Sakura stepped back, letting her in as she walked forward. Kokoro loved the way Sasuke's face lit up at the sight of her in both surprise and confusion - almost as if he was glad to see her.

"Kokoro," Sasuke greeted, the corners of his lips twitching positively. "What are you doing here?" He asked, motioning her in further.

Kokoro gladly brushed in past Sakura at his invitation. "I missed you. I thought I'd come by and visit, if thats okay. I understand if you're busy with Sakura." He shook his head, making Kokoro's heart soar. There were just several other words she needed to hear.

"I'm never too busy for you, you know that."

And Kokoro's heart melted. "Right," She smiled. "So...Our last meeting was cut short. Tell me what I've been missing. I want to know." She walked over and grasped his hand. It was still bigger and rougher than hers; just how she liked it. Sasuke closed his fingers around hers and followed her as she led him into the living room.

Normally, Kokoro would let him sit down in their favorite chair and then fall into his lap and snuggle up to him before they started talking.

This time, she dropped his hand before taking a seat on the couch. It felt so...foreign sitting there. In fact, she wasn't sure she ever sat there except for maybe before she started dating Sasuke. She didn't miss the glance Sasuke sent over to her before it seemed he realized why she did it. Sakura came in after them, looking almost nervous as she sat down on the other end of the couch. Sasuke took his seat in his normal chair, slouched back a little bit.

"Where do you want me to begin?" Sasuke asked her.

Kokoro thought about it for a moment. "Well, what's new?" She asked. Her question sparked a chuckle from Sasuke and an amused smile.

"Honestly, nothing really. Everything's pretty much still the same as when you left it."

Kokoro's eye-lids drooped a little. "I can think of a few things that changed. You're also taller, I see." He was a good five inches taller than her before. Now he was a good foot taller. He was most likely finished growing now though as well and filly matured.

"Yeah, thats true. And you're still the same old shrimp," He replied. Kokoro stuck her tongue out at that one.

"Hush up. I'm vertically challenged. Besides, last I knew you liked my puniness." He had always told her not to worry about her height when they were younger. He had told her that she was adorable and perfect as a 'shrimp' and he would't want her any other way.

"Thats right. I can't picture a tall Ko."

* * *

Sakura watched their exchange. The flow between them seemed so natural and relaxed. She didn't quite understand it. Sasuke, her own boyfriend, wasn't even that open with her. Usually he was quiet and brooding, barely uttering a word unless someone started the conversation. As far as she knew though, he was always like that. She'd even confirmed it with Naruto, Sasuke's best friend. He reassured her it was nothing to do with her, but just the say Sasuke was. He seldom talked, he seldom liked physical contact, and he seldom smiled or did anything 'fun'.

Sakura had found her way around most of that. He liked gentle touches, she noticed. And he smiled...It was usually just in teasing smirks or small, barely noticeable twitches of the lip, though Naruto was right, it was seldom. Talking was indeed a rarity. She managed to get him to do it but was always the initiator unless Sasuke had something he wanted or something important to inform her of. The fun was also something she had to start. He didn't like people or crowds or anything loud. Every now and then though she managed to drag him out for some quality time though and he never put up much of a fuss about it.

Despite all that, she had never seen him this open. He was like a totally different person talking to Kokoro. Their conversation quieted down a little bit for a couple seconds and Sakura took the opportunity to interrupt. "Have you two known one another for a long time?" She asked.

Not shocking that Kokoro was the one to answer. "We've known one another since we were in grade school," She said. "Friends ever since first grade."

"Oh, really? Well that kinda makes sense then - as to why you two are so close." Though Sakura still found it strange. Sasuke was also best friends with Naruto and even they didn't get along that well, nor was Sasuke that...like that.

"Yeah, thats true," Kokoro nodded. Part of their closeness was also do to their years of knowing one another. "We..." She paused and looked over at Sasuke who gave her a small shrug. Well, Sakura was going to find out sooner or later. Might as well let it be sooner. It did save him the trouble of explaining everything to her confused mind later.

"You, what?" She asked, confused as she glanced between them as they silently conversed.

Kokoro finished her earlier statement. "We dated a while back," She said.

Sakura felt her stomach drop. They dated as well? She wondered how much Sasuke must have liked this girl in order to be affected by her mere presence. "You dated? What happened to end it?" She asked, faster than her mind could catch up with her mouth. She quickly covered it, glancing at them with her eyes wide. "Sorry! You don't have to answer! I wasn't thinking-"

"Sakura, its fine," Sasuke said, cutting her off yet again. "Don't worry about it."

Sakura looked up at him, lowering her hand. "Sasuke-kun?" She asked. She fell silent, waiting for his reply.

"We never really 'broke up'. Kokoro had to leave for a couple years with her family for business," Sasuke explained.

Sakura started at him for a moment before glancing over at Kokoro who was playing with her fingers and looking at her nails in her lap. They never technically broke up? Then what were they? Sasuke said he'd never cheat... Was it just some mutual agreement to end what they had?

"When did it happen?" Sakura asked. "How long had you two even been together?"

Kokoro's look softened as she answered Sakura's questions. "I left two years ago, when we were sixteen. We had been together for four years at that time, since we were twelve." That was a long time to be together when starting at twelve years old. Most twelve year olds only dated for a month or two to experiment with it if even that. Heck, most teenagers dating only lasted for a year at most. Only a small percentage, if that, actually found their love and held onto it through out their lives. And here these two were, telling her they dated from twelve to sixteen and the only reason for their not actual break up was because Kokoro had to leave for a couple years with her family.

Sakura felt not only in the way, but also a bit used and tricked. She was beginning to think that she was someone Sasuke loved after making it for almost a year with the stoic boy. Now she was beginning to wonder though. Did his heart belong to her or had it always belonged to the petite purple haired girl beside her?

"Oh. Wow," She squeaked. "That's really something." She didn't know what else to say. Really, what else could she say to that?

"Yeah," Kokoro replied. Sakura felt like she detected a hint of sadness in Kokoro's tone. A new thought entered her mind: what if they never mutually decided to part ways? Feeling as though she'd received enough for right now, Sakura pulled herself up and brushed down her pink skirt.

"Well, I'm going to get a drink. Do you two want anything?" She asked.

"Would you mind getting me a water, please?" Kokoro asked her. Sasuke gave a similar nod before replying with a, "same for me."

With a small smile, Sakura nodded. "Two waters coming right up!" She turned around and walked out from the living room quickly, needing a moment to herself more than anything.

* * *

Kokoro turned her head and looked over at Sasuke, a sullen smile on her face. "Am I messing things up for you?" She asked him. "I think I really should go after this. I-" Kokoro stopped as Sasuke got up and walked over to her, crouching down in front of her.

"You still blurt out nonsense when your nervous," Sasuke stated, reaching up and taking her hand. "Relax. I - " Sasuke let out a breath and swallowed another lump in his throat as he cleared a path for his words. "Things will work out." Kokoro clutched her fingers around his hand that held hers and nodded.

"Right," She said. "Things will work out. They always do." Of course, that didn't always mean that things worked out for everyone in the situation. She knew she wasn't getting Sasuke back after this. She couldn't. "I'm sure you and Sakura will be very happy. I'll try to adjust." She pulled a small smile onto her face for him. She could try. She wasn't going to let them lose their friendship, even if she lost his love.

Sasuke was left speechless. He had no idea how to respond to her. Right now he wanted to tell her he still loved her; that he still wanted her and only her, but right now he couldn't. He needed to figure out what he was going to do with Sakura first.

Kokoro clenched her fingers tighter around his before raising his knuckles to her lips and kissing them softly. She wished she could at least steal one more kiss from his lips before parting, but that'd only make her selfish and greedy. He wasn't hers to kiss and love anymore. He had another now. She released her grip on his hand and placed hers back into her lap. Sasuke stood up and walked back to his chair, sitting in it silently.

Sakura returned moments later with three glasses of water in her hand. She handed one to each of them. As she received hers, Kokoro decided she'd finish her water and then head back home before she intruded upon their time too much.

* * *

Sakura sat down on Sasuke's bed while she played with the hem of her shirt. He sat behind her against his headboard with his nose pressed into a book. It had been several days since Sakura herself heard from Kokoro but she noticed that Sasuke had been talking to her frequently through text messages and caught him on several occasions talking to her on the phone. If he met with her in person when they weren't together, Sakura had no idea, but she wouldn't have doubted it.

"Sasuke?" Sakura asked, looking back at him. The boy responded to her with a soft grunt, not turning his attention from his book. She swallowed and waited a second to see if he'd look up at her. When he didn't she decided to continue. "Can I ask you something?"

Sasuke still kept his eyes on his book, but he replied with words this time. "Shoot," he said. Sakura decided she'd just come out with it.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

That caught Sasuke's attention. A soft breath left him as he closed his book and placed it to the side before looking at her. "Why do you ask such a thing?"

Sakura felt her chest compress as he avoided her question. She wasn't expecting an answer, but she was hoping that he'd give her the one she wanted. "I just want to know. Do you?" Silence was the reply she received as Sasuke turned his gaze down to the bed as if he was contemplating on what to tell her. He didn't have to tell her anything though. She already knew. "Or is it not me you love, but her?" She pointed towards the phone that suddenly buzzed on the night stand. His tensing shoulders clued her in.

"Sakura - I -" Sasuke licked his lips, looking to the side. He what? Loved her? Didn't love her enough like she wanted? Cared for her but not as a lover? She wondered if it was all three and then some.

"You don't, do you?" Sakura asked. She felt her throat tighten as if she had swallowed a poison and it was slowly eating away at her vocal cords. "It's okay, if you don't." There was the crack in her voice as she strained to get it out. "She's back. You love her - and always loved her. Don't you try to deny it. I see the way you look at her and the way you reply to every text message like its your life on the line if you don't."

"Sakura, I'm sorry," Sasuke whispered. "You're right. I am in love with her and I have always been."

Yeah, thats what she had thought. "I see. I'm sorry as well. Thank you for the time, Sasuke." Sakura stood up off from his bed and briskly left the room. It was one place she wouldn't ever step place in again.

* * *

Sasuke watched Sakura go. Rather than feeling hurt he actually felt relieved. Needless to say, he did feel like a jerk though. Their break-up could have been messier and he was glad it wasn't. He turned his head to the side and caught sight of his phone on the bed stand. He reached over and grabbed it, flipping the top open. He might as well set things right with one person at the very least.

Hey.

Tomorrow afternoon, wanna get some coffee at our cafe?

Message sent from: Sasuke

Time: 6:38 p.m.

* * *

Kokoro stood in front of the same brick wall she waited in front to meet Sasuke when she returned just several weeks ago, waiting for Sasuke yet again. His request seemed rather random to her though. They hadn't hung out alone since...at all since she'd been back. She had assumed it was to pacify Sakura, but now she was curious as to what he was thinking. She glanced down at her watch to check the time. 12:06 blinked up at her. He should have been there any minute. If he wasn't there soon, at least by 12:30 she planned to kick his ass for making her wait so long again.

Suddenly, Kokoro found herself being spun around in a circle before facing a strong chest covered with a black cloth. Strong hands found their way to her slim hips and she was swept off her feet. A forearm was placed behind her knees while the other arm held her around the waist. Kokoro hunched over slightly, grabbing the back of the boys neck and laughed as he spun her around.

"Sasuke? What are you doing?"

Sasuke stopped and lifted her a little bit before dropping her down and catching her this time by the thighs, letting her legs dangle at his sides while she held her upper body up with her arms around his neck. Sasuke replied to her before dipping his head forward and kissing her.

It would have been smart to question his actions but Kokoro found herself unable to as she was engrossed by his lips. She'd craved his closeness for far too long now and she wasn't sure she was able to let go not that she was getting it. Her mind buzzed as his tongue pried her lips apart with little resistance and danced with hers. One of Kokoro's hands unwound from around his neck and reached up, grabbing his hair. She twisted her fingers into his raven spikes and pushed him closer, kissing him until it became vital to pull apart.

Kokoro opened her eyes and gazed up at Sasuke, happy and confused. "What - What about Sakura?" She asked breathlessly.

Sasuke leaned forward and brushed his lips against hers, though not kissing her. "We broke-up. I cared for her, I didn't love her. And then she found out there was this other girl that I'm in love with." Kokoro's heart sped up even more. She feared a heart attack was well on its way as she listened to him speak. "See, this is the girl I've loved for years. She didn't take it well and left. I figured out what I'd been doing was utterly stupid. So, I decided it was time I stop being stupid and go after the girl I love, pin her to a brick wall, and kiss her senseless."

"Hows that working for you?" Kokoro asked, a grin on her face - that real grin that Sasuke loved to see.

"I don't know," Sasuke said, pushing his lips up against hers. "Are you senseless yet or do I need to kiss you some more?" Kokoro replied by parting her lips and flicking her tongue out at his and winked.

"I was knocked senseless the moment you texted me, but if you really want to make sure you're free try a couple more kisses."

* * *

**I'm really not sure what inspired me to write this. It just...happened! Well, I hope you guys liked it. Yes, Sasuke it kind of OOC in this, at least mostly towards Kokoro. I figured it was alright since she is someone he loves and its modern time. I did try to preserve his personality with others though if that was apparent.**

**Thats all for now 3.**

**-Nani Neko**


End file.
